Cloud was here
by Sunni D. Lockhart
Summary: Cloud is working as a simple bus boy, with dreams of doing something more. When he's hired to work at the Seventh heaven diner in Edge, he's not so sure that this was the 'big break' that he's been waiting for. Maybe his new boss can help...


Cloud was here

Summary: When Cloud and his brother move from Midgar to small town Edge to work at the local diner, Cloud's not sure what to expect. Luckily, he's used to thinking on his feet. And when Tifa, the diner's owner decides to run for office against the corrupt mayor, Cloud's drawn into Tifa's vision of the future. After all, it's not like he PLANNED to fall in love with her, but everyone needs something to find hope in. Or someone, in his case.

Chapter one

Somehow, I never had been able to find a job that suited me. And I mean REALLY suited me. But I knew that I would be struggling the day I graduated from High school. I knew I didn't have the grades to make it into a great college, so I went with my instinct; I got a job. Right off the bat. I started as a delivery boy for an auto mechanic shop. That's what I wanted to do, fix motorcycles and cars. But, the boss was an old goat and wouldn't give me the job. I took a bunch of odd jobs; I even worked as a bouncer at a night club for awhile. Then, everything changed when I went home one night, and my brother Zack was shoving his clothes in his musty suitcase. "We're moving to Edge, Cloudy boy. Start packin'." was what he had said while shoving fistfuls of socks into his bag. He had gotten a job as a waiter down at a local diner in Edge, and I was to be the new bus-boy. At first, I could hardly believe we were moving. Zack and I had lived in Midgar our whole lives! But after awhile, I realized that the city held to many haunting memories. "Memories," Zack had said, "That are best forgotten." After all, our parents had died here. Leaving 17 year old Zack, and 15 year old me with no one. Zack dropped out of school to get a job so he could support us. I wanted to drop out too, but Zack wouldn't let me. "Your education is what's most important. Finish school first, that's what Mom and Dad would have wanted." I wish things had been different now. We could have done better, so much better than we did, but we didn't. We might never get a real job, or a good lasting job for that matter. We might be forever doomed to get a half-ass job in a half-ass town like Edge. I don't know for sure, the only thing I do know, is that Midgar is gone forever; and Edge might be the new reality.

Believe me, I know about survival. I was born 2 weeks early, and was only 2 pounds. No one thought I would make. I showed them. I was an outcast in school, and no one thought I could be the quarterback on the football team. I showed them. I got my first job at 15, no one thought I could handle it. I showed them. Zack has been the only constant in my life. The only one who never leaves. I can count on him to be there, when no one else is. So, I trust him when he says we can make it. I trust him when he says things will work out. And, I trust him when he says Edge was the best thing he could have done for the both of us. So, now I find myself on a bus, on a one way trip to Edge. Zack is twiddling his thumbs, and finally turns to me. "There's a sweet apartment waiting for us when we get there, you know! The owner of the diner we work for gave it to us for free 'till we can get on our feet. Wait until you meet her, she's smoking hot too!" Zack nudged my shoulder playfully, and I sent him a smirk. "Oh yea? Great way to start. Flirting with the boss always looks good on our resumes." Zack laughed, and turned his head the other way. I don't feel too hopeful at the moment. I stared out the window as the bus roared west to whatever.

I gave a deep toned sigh and looked a the bright blue menu that Zack had printed out on the internet. I flipped through it, glancing at the assorted very extravagant looking meals. The restaurant was called 'Seventh heaven.' Weird name for a restaurant, I know. "Hey Cloud, read the back of the menu. Maybe you'll get a better idea of the place," Zack said sleepily leaning over to me. I flipped it over, and began to read the paragraph:

'When I was a little girl, my mother always left our house open and ready to welcome anyone who came our way. She always said that it symbolized how we should always greet whatever changes and difficulties that life throws at us, and that we should always be helping those who aren't as blessed as us. Welcome friend, from whatever wind has blown you here, I'm glad that you came. May God richly bless your journey.'

-Tifa Lockhart

Owner / chef

I felt myself touched by her words, and I hadn't even met her yet. Tucking the menu back in Zack's bag, I straitened and got ready to disembark. I looked out the window at a sign. 'You've almost reached the best diner in the world' it read. The bus finally pulled into the station. It was dark, practically a sea of darkness when I finally stepped off the bus. The town was far more rustic than Midgar that was for sure. The town itself was very small, while Midgar was a metropolis. The town mainly made its income from chocobo raising apparently. Zack tugged on my arm, and steered me down the street with our suitcases. We traveled light, and left all our furniture behind. We turned a corner, and a bright welcoming light filled me up as a stared into a neon sign reading: 'Seventh Heaven- heaven doesn't get any closer than this!' Zack smiled cheekily and pulled me inside the homey tavern. I was greeted with delicious aromas that ensnared my senses at the slightest whiff. The restaurant was large with a bright gleaming bar, and marine blue cushioned booths and wooden tables lining the walls. It was dimly lit, with overhanging lights giving the room a comforting feel. Suddenly, a dark haired girl bounced in front of us, "Hi! Welcome to the Seventh Heaven! How may I help you?" she asked animatedly. Zack stepped forward, "Hi, we're Zack and Cloud. Tifa just hired us." The girl grinned widely, "Oh! Tifa did mention that there were new people coming! She gave me specific instructions on what to do. She said to feed you first, so c'mon!" She took our bags from our hands, and placed them by the door. "I'll have Vinny bring them up for you later. Have a seat anywhere you like, let me just tell Teef that you're here." The girl skipped away towards the kitchen, and opened the swinging doors. Zack and I plunked down unceremoniously into a cushiony booth. I gazed down at the menu, everything sounded delicious. I finally decided on a flank steak. As soon as I took a bite, it was like I was floating to heaven in an ice cream bowl. The small waitress, which I learned was named Yuffie, giggled when she saw my awed expression. "If you think that's good, you should try our freshly made dishes. Tifa was too exhausted to work tonight, so we just heated up some of her leftovers for you." When I had finished, I was sure I was going to love working here. Yuffie showed us up to the apartment. "Tifa stayed up all night last night getting this place re-furnished for you guys. She usually only uses this place to care for the orphans, but she's letting them stay up at her place until you get settled." I stopped briefly, "Orphans?" Zack turned around to whisper, "Tifa goes around helping anyone she can find. She plucks kids out of the gutters and finds places that will adopt them. Pretty nice of her, right?" I reflected on his words, "Yea. Really nice." We stepped through the door. The apartment wasn't huge, but it looked like we would have plenty of room. "Tifa said that you should get plenty of rest. She says you can start day after tomorrow. She wants to get to know you better first." Yuffie said before turning on her heels and bouncing down the stairs to the restaurant. We walked to the back of the apartment to find two separate bedrooms. Zack of course claimed the one with the bathroom immediately. I plopped my suitcases unto the floor wearily, and took off my sneakers and shirt. I noticed that the sheets had already been changed when I pulled back the covers. Snuggling down, I pondered briefly on what it will be like to meet Tifa, and finally drifted to sleep.

Author Note: I actually wrote this a long time ago, and haven't worked on it for awhile. I was browsing through some stuff last night, and I figured, 'what the heck?' Soooo, I really don't know if this was a mistake or not...let me know, all right?


End file.
